darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Allowed Equipment
The Ultimate Equipment Guide, and Ultimate Equipment Guide 2 have been isolated to their own pages. What follows is a list of the mundane and alchemical equipment found throughout the rest of the ruleset, broken down by rulebook. The following books do not contain any non-magical or non-psionic equipment. Expanded Psionics Handbook Complete Arcane Complete Psionics Races of Destiny Hyperconscious Untapped Potential Item Type Status Arcana Evolved Sprytestaff Weapons Removed Sprytebow Weapons Removed Spryte javelin Weapons Removed Spryte swordstaff Weapons Removed Sibeccai Kopesh Weapons Removed Litorian warclub Weapons Removed Litorian bola Weapons Removed Crystal-laced Weapon Template Weapons Removed Crystalline Weapon Template Weapons Removed Faen staff Weapons Renamed to Child's staff Faen swordaxe Weapons Renamed to Child's swordaxe Faen swordstaff Weapons Renamed to Child's swordstaff Faen nunchaku Weapons Renamed to Child's nunchaku Devanian Weapon Template Weapons Allowed, but counts as a single double-pick; there are no single pick or triple pick versions. Devanian weapons cost the same as normal exceptional weapons. See Item Quality for more details. Dire Weapon Template Weapons Allowed, but count as two quality picks (though not a single double pick), and cost the same as a normal excellent weapon. See Item Quality for more details. Spryteshield Armor Removed Giant's buckler Armor Removed Devanian Giant's Wall Shield Armor Removed Crystal-laced Armor Template Armor Removed Crystalline Armor Template Armor Removed Faen light shield Armor Renamed to Child's light shield Faen heavy shield Armor Renamed to Child's heavy shield Great Shield Armor Allowed, but only usable by goliaths Riding Dogs Mounts Removed Donkeys Mounts Removed Horses Mounts Removed Ponies Mounts Removed Radonts Mounts Removed Warhorses Mounts Removed Warponies Mounts Removed All other equipment Allowed Complete Adventuer Dagger, Barbed Weapons Allowed Sword, short, broadbladed Weapons Allowed Rapier, quickblade Weapons Allowed Longstaff Weapons Allowed Longaxe Weapons Allowed Blend cream Alchemical Items Allowed Candle, focusing Alchemical Items Allowed Catstink Alchemical Items Allowed Fareye Oil Alchemical Items Allowed Flash pellet Alchemical Items Allowed Freeglide Alchemical Items Allowed Hawk's ointment Alchemical Items Allowed Healer's balm Alchemical Items Allowed Keenear powder Alchemical Items Allowed Lockslip grease Alchemical Items Allowed Nature's draught Alchemical Items Allowed Softfoot Alchemical Items Allowed Suregrip Alchemical Items Allowed Capsule retainer Alchemical Items Allowed Alchemical tooth Alchemical Items Allowed Capsule, antitoxin Alchemical Items Allowed Capsule, ironman Alchemical Items Allowed Capsule, leap Alchemical Items Allowed Capsule, stability Alchemical Items Allowed Capsule, Strongarm Alchemical Items Allowed Capsule, swiftstride Alchemical Items Allowed Weapon capsule retainer Alchemical Items Allowed Weapon capsule retainer, triple Alchemical Items Allowed Weapon capsule, ghostblight Alchemical Items Allowed Weapon capsule, quickflame Alchemical Items Allowed Weapon capsule, quickcold Alchemical Items Allowed Weapon capsule, quickspark Alchemical Items Allowed Weapon capsule, quicksilver Alchemical Items Removed Animal training kit Gear Allowed Balance pole Gear Allowed Camouflage kit Gear Allowed Forgery kit Gear Allowed Listening cone Gear Allowed Thieves' tools, longspoon Gear Allowed Thieves' tools, longspoon, masterwork Gear Removed Saddle, military, masterwork Gear Removed Saddle, riding, masterwork Gear Removed Instruments, masterwork Gear Removed Complete Mage Auran mask Alchemical Items Allowed Crackle powder Alchemical Items Allowed Fast torch Alchemical Items Allowed Screaming flask Alchemical Items Allowed Weeping flask Alchemical Items Allowed Complete Warrior Buckler-axe, dwarven Weapons Removed Lightblade, elven Weapons Removed Tortoise-blade, gnome Weapons Removed Pick, dire Weapons Removed Thinblade, elven Weapons Removed Bolas, barbed Weapons Removed Boomerang Weapons Removed Maul Weapons Removed; use AE Maul instead Greatspear Weapons Removed Scourge Weapons Allowed Warmace Weapons Allowed Hammer, double Weapons Allowed Lajatang Weapons Allowed Mancantcher Weapons Allowed Poleaxe, heavy Weapons Allowed Blowgun, greater Weapons Allowed Darts, Blowgun Weapons Allowed Greatbow Weapons Allowed Greatbow, Composite Weapons Allowed Races of Stone Stone Plate Armor Removed Shield, tower, steel Armor Removed Twist cloth, gnome Armor Removed Mammoth leather Armor Removed Mountain plate Armor Removed Shield, extreme, wooden Armor Removed Shield, extreme, steel Armor Removed Shield, gauntlet Armor Removed Heavy plate Armor Allowed Fast-donning straps Armor Allowed Riding straps Armor Allowed Shield sheath Armor Allowed Signature crest Armor Allowed Interlocking scale Armor Allowed Tumbler's breastplate Armor Allowed Interlocking plate Armor Allowed Battle plate Armor Allowed Shiled, rider's Armor Allowed Battle cloak, gnome Armor Renamed to Battle cloak Buckler-axe, dwarven Weapons Removed Tortoise blade, gnome Weapons Removed Quickrazor, gnome Weapons Removed Swordcatcher, gnome Weapons Removed Hammer, throwing Weapons Allowed Greathammer, goliath Weapons Allowed Crossbow, great Weapons Allowed Spear, dwarven double Weapons Renamed to Double spear Warpike, dwarven Weapons Renamed to Halberd, great Blasting Pellets Alchemical Items Allowed Blister Oil Alchemical Items Allowed Hearthfire Alchemical Items Allowed Hearthfire lantern Alchemical Items Allowed Spiderlily essence Alchemical Items Allowed Earthsilk jersey Gear Removed Earthsilk rope Gear Removed Saddle, burrower's Gear Removed Saddle, flyer's Gear Removed Healing kit, goliath Gear Allowed Song collar Gear Allowed Arms and Equipment Guide All alchemical items Alchemical Items Allowed Banelar essence Poisons Removed Bloodroot Poisons Removed Fang dragon venom Poisons Removed All other injury poisons Poisons Allowed Aboleth oil Poisons Removed Carrion crawler brain juice Poisons Removed All other contact poisons Poisons Allowed All ingested poisons Poisons Allowed All inhaled poisons Poisons Allowed Barding, Large or Unusual Gear Allowed Howdah Gear Allowed Sidecar saddle Gear Allowed Brewmaker, dwarven Gear Renamed to Brewmaker, Merc's Rope, elven Gear Removed Sprayer Gear Removed All other adventuring gear Gear Allowed All class tools and skill kits Gear Allowed All outfits Gear Allowed All clothing Gear Allowed All alcohol Gear Removed Crossbow sight, gnome Gear Removed All superior items Gear Allowed Armor Plating, adamantine Vehicles Removed Armor Plating, darkwood Vehicles Removed Armor Plating, mithral Vehicles Removed All other mundane augmentations Vehicles Allowed Magical Augmentations Vehicles Removed Keelboat Vehicles Allowed Launch Vehicles Allowed Catamaran Vehicles Allowed Sailing Ship Vehicles Allowed Longship Vehicles Allowed Yacht Vehicles Allowed Ironclad Vehicles Removed Gnome submersible Vehicles Removed Barge Vehicles Allowed Galley Vehicles Allowed Warship Vehicles Allowed All air vehicles Vehicles Removed Carriage Vehicles Allowed Cart Vehicles Allowed Chariot, Single Vehicles Allowed Chariot, Double Vehicles Allowed Mobile Redoubt Vehicles Removed Siege Tower, Large Vehicles Allowed Siege Tower, Small Vehicles Allowed Sled Vehicles Allowed Stagecoach Vehicles Allowed Wagon Vehicles Allowed Worg Warsled Vehicles Removed Halfling War-Wagon Vehicles Removed Halfling Siege Tower Vehicles Removed All special vehicles Vehicles Removed Alchemical materials Commodities Renamed to "Raw Alchemical Materials" Arcane materials Commodities Removed All other commodities Commodities Allowed Complete Scoundrel All hidden spaces Gear Allowed All Surprise Weapons Weapons Allowed All alchemical items Alchemical Items Allowed Blashempix - Removed Gorgon's Hair - Removed Zealot's Blade - Removed All other poisons Poisons Allowed All magic items - Removed All living items - Removed Phrenic Creations: Special Materials All special materials - Removed All reagents Alchemical Items Allowed All solutions Alchemical Items Allowed Category:Rules Category:Equipment